StarCraft: The Chimera Project
by theclumsystallion
Summary: The battered factions of the three races now race to take as much of the galaxy as they can, but what happens when plans are discovered for a new weapon codename Chimera? Chapter 12 is up!
1. Prologue

This fan fic is based on the events that happen in Star Craft. It begins a little while after the overmind is killed, and does not include Brood War. I thought of this story before Brood War came out, but I have mad changes to it, so such units as Frigates and Medics will be present as I assume they would have developed had the Brood War occurred or not.  
  
Mengsk's hand rested on the cold handle of the door for a few moments before pushing it forward into his office. The lights flicked on and his desk sat empty in the middle of the room, everything meticulously in order. Along one side of the room was a long row of windows, and the curtains covering them furled up as the lights had come on. It was not very light out yet, and Mengsk had cursed for long moments before finally pulling himself out of bed. It was usually best to get in early anyways to avoid any press who seemed to be anxious for an update on the Zerg, and even more anxious about the dissapearance of the Protoss.  
  
Mengsk sat in his seat. He enjoyed his office for long moments, taking in the details slowly like breaths of air. He leaned back in his chair, and gave a huge yawn. He spent a few more moments waking up until he sat up.  
  
"Messages." he said sternly. A small slit in the floor came and a this screen protruded bringing itself up over Mengsk desk. The screen began to glow a bit, and a familiar robotic voice echoed through his office.  
  
"Good morning Emperor Mengsk."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"There are thirty one messages in your account. Would you like to hear them now."  
  
"I want to make contact with Edmund first."  
  
With a quiet beep, the screen changed to show a small square. 'Calling' flashed in the middle until it flashed away and Duke's face was displayed.  
  
"Good morning Emperor." Duke said.  
  
"Good morning General."  
  
"How are things this morning?"  
  
"Fairly well. I have numerous messages to answer, so I'm sure you know why I have called."  
  
"Yes Emperor. An update. We've almost wiped out all the Zerg here on Tarsonis. The swarms are fairly misguided, so taking them out has been relatively easy."  
  
"Why the sudden change?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you Emperor. In the last month the hives have been falling without a hitch, and some of them Zerg just stand there and get killed. We'll get into the hive and find the drones just collecting and collecting, and we'll just fire and they'll run."  
  
"Duke, I want you to make sure Tarsonis is clear soon so we can move on to Mar Sara. I want the zerg out of this system soon."  
  
"Of course Emperor."  
  
Mengsk took a slightly more serious tone. "Has their been any Protoss around? Any signs of anything at all?"  
  
"Not one lousy sign Emperor. It's like they all got up and left as fast they could."  
  
"Any sign of Raynor?"  
  
"He's gone too. It's like everyone up and left for something bigger."  
  
"I know. It worries me. Raynor was desperate, but he wouldn't have been overcome by the swarm. He's too smart."  
  
"Well, there's been no Terran opposition for as long as I can remember Emperor."  
  
Mengsk nodded. "Well then I've done my job well. I get more pledges everyday. Soon the whole dominion will be under my command, and once the Zerg are gone, we can finally go back to living some form of peace."  
  
Duke nodded. "I look forward to seeing my family again."  
  
Mengsk laid back in his chair confidently. "It will all come soon Duke. Keep pushing."  
  
Duke nodded.  
  
"I have many other political matters to attend to now Duke. Therefore, I am giving you full command of my army. You know what I want. Kill all Zerg on sight. Alert me if there are any Protoss or Terran forces, and find Raynor. I want him alive."  
  
Duke nodded. "Of course Emperor. Duke over and out."  
  
Mengsk lay back in his seat again. "Peace." he whispered to himself, then smiled. "I forget what peace is like. Hopefully it will be more settling on my people then it is on me."  
  
The robotic voice called on Mengsk again. "Would you like to reply to your other messages now Emperor?"  
  
Mengsk sat up and stood at his window. He stared out at the city surrounding his palace. He smiled greatly as the sun came over the horizon. "Send all military factions involved in Operation Cleansweep the message that General Duke has taken command of the operation and that all orders now come through him from me. Delete all the messages from those military factions."  
  
"Message sent. Seventeen messsages remaining in your maibox Emperor."  
  
Mengsk sat down in his chair. He pulled at his beard for a moment, and with one last look out at his empire, he spoke. "Let's hear then." 


	2. Chapter 1: En taro adun, Tassadar

"And so, we say goodbye to truly the most proud and loyal templar who ever lived." Fenix's voice ran over the small gathering. Among the group were Zeratul who sat farther in the shadows with a few templar behind him. Judicator Aldaris and ceremonial looking members of the Conclave stood near too, staring at the burning blue flame.  
  
"His loyalty was never to the conclave. No, his loyalty stood for the safety of Auir where he would risk his own life and reputation to save it, making ally's no Protoss would ever dream, but in this bringing us a victory we could never dream. En taro adun Tassadar."  
  
The surrounding figures all muttered 'En taro adun' in answer and slowly moved away, as the burning blue flame grew smaller and smaller. As many of the Protoss walked away, all that was left when the flame extinguished was Zeratul, Fenix and Raynor.  
  
"He was a great Templar." Fenix said.  
  
"He was a great Protoss,Ó said Raynor. "When I left Arcturus and got caught on Mar Sara, the last person I expected to jump to my rescue was a Protoss."  
  
There was silence for a few moments after their statements. Zeratul walked away first and he immediately disappeared.  
  
"What will happen to him?" asked Raynor when he was sure Zeratul was gone.  
  
"He will be forgiven by the counsel for his help, but surely he will leave again into hiding. The dark templar will never he welcome on Auir. Shameful, yes."  
  
"What about all the protoss? Are you gonna stay on this world or is it too wrecked by the zerg?"  
  
Fenix shook his head. "The very planet has suffered a mortal wound. The fibers of its life force are leaking from the hole the Overmind has punctured into it, but we protoss would never abandon Auir, and we will see it built up to its former glory again."  
  
Raynor and Fenix stood for long moments together before Raynor spoke again. "What about you?" Raynor asked.  
  
"I will stay here of course. There are still zerg on Auir, so I will lead an attack until they are all banished from Auir."  
  
Raynor nodded. Another moment passed until this time Fenix spoke.  
  
"I sense now that you wish to return home."  
  
Raynor nodded solemnly. "I have a home there, and people to protect. The zerg have a large infestation there, and there is a good chance there is still more cerebrates out there. Not to mention Ker-" Jim caught off.  
  
"The Queen of Blades." Fenix finished. Raynor nodded. "Do you believe she is still alive?"  
  
"Definitely. She's still Kerrigan. Resourceful, cunning."  
  
"Do you plan to kill her?"  
  
Raynor thought for a moment. "She's still in that thing, and I'll get her out. It's gonna be rough though. I'll bet Mengsk is dying to get a hold of me and find out where I've been."  
  
Fenix started to walk away. "I can get you and your men to some outlying Terran systems, but I won't be able to come with you. I must stay here. Will your fleet be ready by tomorrow morning?"  
  
Jim nodded.  
  
"Then we can send you through early. It's better if we have some discretion. The conclave will not be comfortable with you leaving and knowing the location of Auir. Although I'm sure they would let you go, we will get you on your way immediately to make sure there is no trouble."  
  
Jim nodded again.  
  
"En taro Adun, Raynor."  
  
"En taro Adun, Fenix."  
  
With that, the human and Dragoon split up, walking in opposite directions. Jim strolled through the beautiful landscape; some of the last places on Auir he imagined weren't mangled by the Overmind. Jim had to get started early. In truth he was not ready to leave, but he had the same fear as Fenix. The conclave was not an easy group to deal with. They weren't reasonable, and wouldn't believe Jim's please that he had no idea where Auir was.  
  
This was the truth though. All Jim could remember from his trek to Auir was his ship being covered in light, then like being pulled through darkness, and it felt as though his ship may break in half. He suddenly remembered seeing the beautiful blue planet only seconds later. The warp had been so fast, and knew that he'd give his life to save the Protoss, cause if they had all died, he'd have no way of getting home.  
  
Raynor walked for a few more minutes before he reached the edge of the edge of the cemetery. His vulture was parked haphazardly at the corner of the forest. Raynor wasted no time hoping on his old trusty bike and taking off toward his base. He opened the comlink to his command center.  
  
"Raynor."  
  
"Magistrate."  
  
"I need the camp up and ready to go as fast as possible. Leave anything behind we don't need. Get us in transport position. I want all production costs at building more transports."  
  
"Already done Raynor."  
  
"And I want a light defense force to cover the transports."  
  
The Magistrate looked confused. "You think the protoss would attack us?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure they don't want us to leave so fast. I don't want to be stuck here forever, but leaving sooner rather than later might be the best idea right now."  
  
The Magistrate looked concerned. "Raynor, I feel compelled to remind you we have enough resource for a very light escort, but if your talking about a protoss attack, I'm getting the feeling it will be from the conclave rather than Fenix."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Might I also remind you that when we get back to our system Arcturus won't be awaiting with a welcoming party?"  
"I realize that too, but right now we need to get home. Bring as many resources as you can, ok? We'll set up camp when we get in. IÕm guessing if Fenix thinks there are any real threats, he'll send back up too."  
  
The Magistrate shook his head. "I really hope this doesn't put us on a wanted by the protoss list. It seems we have more enemies everyday."  
  
"Listen, we have our priorities. Right now we need to get home, and we can't think about what we're gonna do when we get there. For all we know Arcturus might have been wiped out by the zerg."  
  
The Magistrate laughed. "They left. Right now Arcturus is probably taking on a mob of brain dead zerg thinking he's winning a decisive victory."  
  
"Like I said, lets get home before we worry about this."  
  
The Magistrate nodded. "Alright. I'll get everything prepared."  
  
Raynor nodded. "Over and out."  
  
The comlink broke. Raynor looked up as he could see his Battle cruiser floating over their camp. 'Tomorrow.' thought Raynor. 'Just let this go without a hitch. We have had enough trouble as it is."  
  
Raynor continued at top speed on his vulture till he was well within his camp. The orange sun set upon the horizon and the camp was covered in darkness. Operators on goliaths dismounted and left their equipment behind as they clambered aboard transports. The last remaining wraiths were repaired to full operation and the transports filled quickly, some people boarding the few battered battle cruisers, preparing for their dreaded departure to their home worlds. 


	3. Chapter 2: Operation Clean Sweep

"Theta squad. Siege mode, now!" cried General Duke.  
  
In a sea of noise, siege tanks all came to an abrupt halt. They turned to position and their huge shock cannons came up, pointing to the sky. In unison they all swung towards the zerg hive. They'd bee working their way through since the morning, torpedoing the various organs of the creep. General Duke sat far away from the battle in his command center, barking orders. He watched through one of the tanks as still zerg fell hand without struggle under the massive missiles. One after another they burst into tissue and blood.  
  
It had been so simple since the beginning. Duke had been so careful in the beginning, moving slowly into the hives, using firebats to begin probing and burning the hives. He suddenly realized after five days of pointless strategy the zerg weren't fighting back, and cursed the resources he'd already spent on his defense. Not one attack had come so far, and the only kills so far had been by those zerg with still enough instinct to attack when someone got to close, or friendly fire.  
  
Duke had hated bringing in rookies. He always had. RookieÕs mistakes often led to the death of veterans. Duke trusted battle experience above all, and he rarely ever used ghosts for anything besides nuclear strikes.  
  
Duke had been careful not to lower his guard, but he found himself nodding off very often as the siege tanks could waltz into the middle of a hive and slowly destroy everything within their radius.  
  
Though he had picked up a few very good mineral clusters and vespene geysers, and since there were no zerg, he left them with minimal defense until all the resources were recovered. Once he was given a proper base of operation, he could create a very formidable army.  
  
Then again, what would he use it for? Arcturus' only enemies were the zerg, and since they were falling like flies, the army build up might be completely pointless. Wherever the zerg came from, if they ever came back, Duke could deal with them with a lot of ease.  
  
"General Duke." the comlink opened.  
  
"What is it Marshal?"  
  
"Hive 02938 is dead. We got it all. Permission to move on?"  
  
General Duke looked at the time. The progress they had made today was more than enough, but what was the point of waiting?  
  
"If you and your men ain't tired you keep on going Marshal. I'll send a transport of SCV's over to fix y'all up."  
  
"Not necessary sir."  
  
General Duke snorted. "Right then. Keep on going. When your ready to come in, you have clearance."  
  
"Yes sir." the link closed.  
  
Duke stood up from his seat.  
  
"Any more commands tonight General?" asked the familiar robotic voice.  
  
Duke nodded. "Open a com-link to all our forces on Tarsonis." Duke waited for a resounding beep. "Attention all squadron leaders. I am retiring for the night, so when you are ready to come in for repairs, do so. If there are no opposing threats, feel free to keep moving through nightfall as long as you have someone to relieve you in the morning." Duke looked more maliciously into the camera. "And don't get sloppy. These are still the zerg people, and they may come alive again at any moment."  
  
The link closed and Duke moved out of the room. Before he reached the door, another beep came.  
  
"Incoming transmission from Lieutenant Malask."  
  
Duke rolled his eyes. "Bring him up."  
  
The screen opened. A thin, pale man sat in the command seat of a goliath. He looked almost cartoonish with his slim frame letting gaping holes in his harness where he should have been filled in. "What is it Malask?"  
  
"General Duke. My team still hasn't cleaned up our hive cluster, and my men are exhausted."  
  
"What in god's name are you doing out there Lieutenant? I have given you more than enough resources to keep up and your behind some of the rookie Marshals."  
  
The lieutenant shook. "I'm sorry sir, but we're exhausted. I don't have enough men."  
  
"Well what have you been using your resources for?" asked Duke.  
  
"Well," the man looked even paler now, if that were possible, "we ran into a cluster of sunken colonies today."  
  
Duke wildly rolled his eyes. "Oh for god sakes."  
"We suffered heavy damage there. My goliaths don't have enough ground power-"  
  
"Of course they don't!" shouted Duke outraged. "Their not meant to take out defense structures. I have one word for you son. Siege Tanks."  
  
"ThatÕs two words s-"  
  
Malask cut himself off when he saw Duke's angry face. "Listen carefully Malask. I won't have any member of my squadrons talk like that to me. You are relieved of your duties here on Tarsonis. Pack up and get back to your base. I will talk with you when I do a re-evaluation of our forces."  
  
Malask shook quite violently. "Sir, I assure you, a small error in judgment was all-"  
  
"And if your not gone by sun rise, I'll be over their myself to remove your status as a lieutenant bright and early."  
  
Malask seemed to resist leaving in the morning, but the alternative was much worse. "Yes sir. Sorry sir."  
  
General Duke turned and left the room. The comlink broke without his word, and the doors shut behind him. Malask was a good scientist, and excellent at sniffing out resources and new bases, but ever since this war had turned into a slaughter, he had been completely useless.  
  
'I'll send Marshal Ballid to clean up for Malask tomorrow.' thought Duke. 'I hope we can get off this blasted world soon. It will he good for military use and testing, but I won't be caught dead here after I clear it.'  
  
Duke strolled down the hallway to his quarter. 'By the end of the week, it should be clear.' thought Duke. With this in mind, he slipped into his quarters.  
  
Late into the night the explosions could be heard across Tarsonis, huge hive clusters falling, troops simply allowing themselves to get some target practice. 


	4. Chapter 3: Escape from Auir

Raynor didn't take off his gear that night. He spent the night insuring all was operational aboard his battle cruiser. Hours making sure his men were ready for the worst. SCV's scuttled aboard repairing what they could, and Raynor felt his insides tying themselves in tighter and tighter knots. He wasn't one to get jitters without reason. He'd never been so anxious to get to his home world, and even if Mengsk would arrest his on sight, Raynor felt safer trapped in Mengsk's custody then trapped under the jurisdiction of the protoss.  
  
The sun set painfully slowly, and Raynor watched the hours crawl by at a snails pace, and he knew the rest of his troops felt the same way. The conclave was not ready to let them go, and so their escape from Auir would be secret, and Fenix would pay their penalty.  
  
Raynor felt depressed for the first time in months. He had no plans for when they got back, just trying to take this one step at a time, realizing there was a fairly large chance they may not leave Auir ever.  
  
And what if they did? It was no good anyways. They would be surely arrested as soon as they were in range of any of Mengsk's militia, which by now most likely had doubled or tripled. They were probably not wasting any time in destroying all the zerg, which might be Raynor's only advantage. Hiding deep in a zerg hive might be the only way, since the brood's they'd encountered since the fall of the Overmind were all completely inactive.  
  
Fenix came earlier than Raynor had expected, and with a larger escort of scouts circling behind him. Raynor approached the giant dragoon.  
  
"I guess this means we're out." asked Raynor.  
  
"Yes. I've been sent here to keep you from escaping." said Fenix.  
  
Raynor gave out a amused laugh. "Great. Well, we're all packed up here. I see you've brought a fairly large force."  
  
Fenix sighed. "No. More than half are hallucinations."  
  
Raynor looked more upset now. "Great."  
  
Fenix signaled forward a few templar. They dramatically floated forward and started making hallucinations of all the ships. "It might increase our chances of escaping."  
  
"Right." said Raynor. "Lets get moving then."  
  
"The warp gate is up there." Fenix gestured into the sky.  
  
"That's fine." Raynor turned and signaled all the ships to get started. He turned back around and faced Fenix. "Listen, thanks for all your help."  
  
"It is the least I could do for such a brave Terran. You are truly a great warrior. Adun be with you."  
  
Raynor saluted and turned toward his ship. Remembering which one was the real one.  
  
"Hold up a moment." Fenix moved forward. Tiny robotic hands came forward holding a tiny blue crystal. "Take this with you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's the only way to contact me. Don't try to send any transmissions or the conclave will be alerted. The only one who can hear it is me."  
  
"Right. What do I do?"  
  
Fenix smiled. "Just break it if you need me, and I will reach you as fast as possible."  
  
"I will, and I'll only use it in a dire emergency."  
  
Fenix nodded, and Raynor turned his back, pacing back to his ship. He silently wished to stay with the Protoss forever. The only tolerable one besides Tassadar, treating himself as an equal to all Protoss. The only reasonable ones. Fenix was a great warrior.  
  
*  
  
The now massive fleet of Terran's stayed tight. Raynor's ship had been configured to point out the hallucinations and which were real. The real ships stayed closer to the middle so in the event of attack, they would be the first to go.  
  
They followed Fenix's fleet far from Auir, and it was a long while before Raynor noticed a long tear in space. As they came closer, the tear seemed to widen a bit, enough for the fleet to get through.  
  
Raynor kept all power to scanners, but knew it wouldn't matter even if he spotted a Protoss, for this fleet certainly couldn't outrun them.  
  
"This is as far as we can go,Ó the lead scout said. "En taro adun, terran." The ships parted immediately, leaving the path open to RaynorÕs fleet.  
  
"Alright boys, lets go home."  
  
The fleet bustled with excitement. They were so close. Only a bit longer and they'd be home. Cheers were sounding all through the ships and on the comlink. Raynor felt the fleet starting to speed up, and even let down the sensors a bit to get his ship moving faster. It didn't matter now; Raynor could see how close they were. Just five minutes away till they got home.  
  
Ten minutes.  
  
Fifteen minutes.  
  
The cheers aboard had become less frequent and much quieter now. The tear the had been growing larger and larger seemed to stop growing in size. The were moving forward, but they didn't seem to be reaching their target.  
  
Raynor tired to keep control of the fleet, but they didn't seem to listen. Many were wildly speeding up, breaking formation. Raynor shouted over the intercom, but his troops were really starting to realize how far they were from home. Fenix wouldn't trick them. Raynor had known the moment he arrived on Auir that Fenix could be trusted above everyone and anyone. Anything Fenix said was law, but as he traveled for longer and longer, his trust started to dwindle.  
  
Raynor pulled his speed up, thinking now they were chasing the tear, that it was some how running away. Had they done something wrong? Why had those scouts left so soon? They should be here to tell us whatÕs wrong.  
  
Raynor's hands dug in his pocket. He felt the crystal Fenix had given him, and in his frustration almost considered smashing the crystal into pieces right there, but not yet. Not just yet.  
  
The intercom was almost quiet now. The resounding noise of how much these brave men and women would drink when they got back had disappeared. Raynor now noticed that some of the ships had gone so far off.  
  
"Sir." a man asked from behind. "I canÕt detect that thing. Should I make contact with Fenix?"  
  
Raynor watched for a few more moments, considering. This would give away their position very quickly, but Raynor also considered it wouldn't be long now till the conclave figured out what had happened, and if something was wrong with the warp gate, they needed Fenix before the attack came.  
  
Raynor saw far in the distance some of the ships starting to disappear. The hallucinations finally dying off.  
  
"How much long do the rest of the hallucinations have?" asked Raynor, not answering the mans first question.  
  
The man pushed buttons on a keyboard. The man's face brightened. "Sir, some of those aren't hallucinations!"  
  
Raynor turned. "You mean?"  
  
"They've reached the warp gate." the man beamed.  
  
Raynor sighed and sat back in his seat. He opened a comlink to all ships. "Alright troops. Some of our men have already reached the gate. We're going home."  
  
The intercom roared again. Raynor smiled widely. There was another beep coming from behind. The comlink opened without touching it.  
  
"Good evening TerranÕs."  
  
A cruel smile covered Judicator Aldaris' face.  
  
Raynor shot up in his chair.  
  
"Well, I had to sit back just to make sure you weren't going to do what I thought you would do. But, to my dismay, you have done what I feared."  
  
The ships alarms went off.  
  
"Protoss Arbiters approaching." sounded the robotic voice.  
  
"Shit." cried Captain Raynor.  
  
"By order of the protoss conclave, I order that you are all under arrest for illegal attempts to leave the planet Auir with secret information."  
  
"What secret information?" asked the corporal behind Raynor.  
  
Raynor sighed. "The location of Auir."  
  
*  
  
"Open all com links." shouted Raynor.  
  
There was a beep, and Raynor cleared his throat into the microphone. "Attention all units. This is Captain Jim Raynor. All ships are hereby ordered to move toward the warp gate at top speed. There are three arbiters approaching which means there could be any amount of ships with them. This is a priority alert signal. Every man for himself. Get yourself to the warp gate as fast as you can."  
  
Raynor closed the link. Immediately some of his flight escorts shot toward the gate, but many loyally stayed beside. A comlink opened from one of the wraiths.  
  
"Captain Raynor. My squadron will not abandon. We will see to it that you reach the gate alive."  
  
"You have orders. Get to that gate-"  
  
"Screw your orders." The comlink closed, and seven wraiths flew at the approaching ships.  
  
"Bloody martyrs." swore Raynor.  
  
His battlecruiser turned. The two hallucinated battlecruisers turned as well. A science vessel came beside the ships.  
  
"I need you to knock out their energy and lower their shields. If they use stasis field we're all gonna be stuck here for a very long time.  
  
The science vessel shot out a tiny missile at the center arbiter. The EMP exploded and hit both following ships.  
  
"Great shot, now get out of here!" cried Raynor at the vessel. It moved to leave, but before it was out of range, Raynor noticed the tiny beams of light circling his ship.  
  
"A defense matrix." sighed Raynor. He turned to the vessel. "Thank you."  
  
Raynor watch it float away. The gate was an indeterminate amount away, but he wasn't going to leave these wraiths behind fighting alone. He turned his attention back to the battle.  
  
"Alright boys. Don't bother cloaking cause they probably have a lot of detectors on them."  
  
"Roger."  
  
The wraiths flew at the center arbiter. Immediately from under the cloaked field missiles fired and tiny interceptors flew out. The seven wraiths spread out quickly and dodged most of the blasts, but the all had picked up three or four interceptors each.  
  
"Charge the Yamato Cannon. Target that center ship."  
  
Raynor watched in horror as more wraiths flew past him to join in the battle.  
  
"Yeeeeehaaaaaaaw!" cried the intercom.  
  
The tiny particles of energy started to gather in front of the ship. The bubble became bigger and bigger, gathering energy. Raynor waited.  
  
"Hold it a little longer." he ordered.  
  
Energy still collected. He wanted to take out an entire arbiter and as many of the ships under it as possible. The wraiths had already lost the element of surprise and were being cut down quickly now.  
  
"Fire!" The Yamato Cannon erupted and fired. The jet of red flew across the sky and struck the center arbiter. Without it's shields up, it exploded and was disintegrated in blue flame quickly. Raynor sighed with relief. "Load another blast." he cried out.  
  
His eyes then widened as the cloaking field dropped eight scouts stood exposed.  
  
"That was a direct attack on a conclave flagship terran!" shouted Aldaris. "You will now suffer the worst punishment under conclave law and by-"  
  
Raynor terminated the comlink to turn his attention back to the battle. He now saw the eight scouts flying toward his ship. The Yamato Cannon needed a little longer.  
  
"Divert power to surface defenses." shouted Raynor. Immediately the battlecruiser erupted in multiple laser blasts, but the scouts were relentless. It wouldn't take them long to be cut down.  
  
"Get out of here sir!" shouted a wraith over the intercom.  
  
"Not without you idiots." shouted Raynor back.  
  
The remaining wraiths left their battle with the arbiters. Only two now remained as they left the range of the ships under the cloaking field, and the arbiters pursued forward. The wraiths few full speed at the scouts, which now stood in a clean semi-circle.  
  
At once they opened fire. The missiles blasted the ships hull and Raynor felt the sudden tinge or pure panic run over him. The ship shook and the lights flickered on and off. They could tear this ship apart before he could reach the gate.  
  
The two wraiths flew in top speed. Well within firing range, Raynor didn't understand what they were doing till it was too late.  
  
"Don't!" he cried.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" one cried.  
  
The first wraith flew straight into a scout and they exploded. The second followed suit and rammed another out. Raynor slammed a fist down on his chair.  
  
"Fucking martyrs." he mumbled. There was a long silence in the cockpit aside from the ever-constant missiles hitting the ship.  
  
"Sir, the ship can't take much more. The Yamato cannon is online. We have one of the scouts targeted."  
  
Raynor pulled his head up. They needed out of there fast, and killing one scout wouldn't do it. He glanced at his monitor. The gate was too far to just travel. He needed to get there fast.  
  
"Charge the Yamato Cannon. All power." he said.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I said all power, and don't fire till my signal."  
  
The familiar red particles gathered in front of the ship. They were brighter this time, and gathered more quickly. The bubble grew faster and faster. It was much too large now.  
  
"Sir! The ship can't take this!"  
  
Raynor turned in his chair. "I want all power to life support after we fire!" he shouted. Raynor grabbed hold of his chair. The huge red bubble was now almost the size of the ship. He could feel the stress on the hull. The Yamato Cannon shook the cruiser more violently then the scoutÕs blasts.  
  
"Sir!" shouted the man behind him.  
  
"Wait for my signal!"  
  
The lights overhead blinked red now; the lights were flickering. The Yamato cannon was tearing the ship apart. Raynor took one last look around at the cockpit. The men around were looking around, shouting various curses and mouthing 'are you crazy?' too him, but Raynor ignored him.  
  
With one last look back at the corporal, Raynor knew he understood now. The corporal gave him a loyal salute, and Raynor returned. He looked forward at his monitor. The arbiters had stopped approaching now.  
  
In the last moment, Raynor shut his eyes and closed his ears.  
  
His mind drifted lightly through his life, but dwindled for a few moments on a lieutenant. A special ops ghost cockily holding her gun in her hand, and hand on her waist.  
  
Kerrigan.  
  
The Yamato cannon exploded. The entire cockpit shook, and no blast left the shit. The ship flew straight backward away from the semi circle of scouts, and the last missiles did not hit. The ship spun powerless backward away from the protoss force. Judicator Aldaris now understood. "No!" he cried at the last moment.  
  
The ship flew fast and spun back first into the tiny blue tear seconds before it should have closed on the ship. The tear glimmered for a moment, and then closed completely, leaving nothing but clear space. The battlefield was finally silent.  
  
Judicator Aldaris gave an angry look at where the gate was through the screen, but then cracked a smile. "You have only delayed the inevitable terran. Now, you have made things much easier for me."  
  
He was in his Nexus, having watched the entire battle ensue from far away. He got up from his seat, and proceeded down the corridor. As he left the room, a templar waiting outside the door scurried after him.  
  
"Did everything go as planned?"  
  
Aldaris shook his head, but still smiled.  
  
"So the terran got away? Aren't you upset?"  
  
Aldaris stopped in his tracks. He did not look at the templar. "Captain Raynor had just made everything much easier for us, young templar. The conclave will have no choice but to agree with me now."  
  
The templar nodded quietly, and they continued down the hallway together. The smile did not leave Aldaris' face. 


	5. Chapter 4: Orders

Only a month and a half after operation clean sweep had started, General Duke sighed when the two waves of forces met up on the other side of the planet. The zerg had spread fast here, but Duke knew that Mar Sara would be entirely different, since the zerg had occupied it for much longer; it was probably more heavily infested.  
  
Duke had gotten incredibly lazy by the end of the attack. He had called in all his battle cruisers, which simply picked away at the hives using their Yamato Cannons. Siege tanks and Firebats scuttled along the ground, burning and blasting the colonies, and Duke was impressed when the final readings came back that there was not one zerg left on Tarsonis.  
  
"Project clean sweep complete, General Duke."  
  
Duke gave a huge smile. "Good. Inform MengskÕs immediately, and get General Teramar on the line."  
  
The screen opened. A huge man with a square chin and sharp features appeared. The man had very large muscles, and his mouth gave the impression that a smile hadn't touched it his entire life. He wore his uniform religiously, and had been assumed dead with the fall of the Confederacy. He had led his troops against the zerg alone until Duke had convinced him to join the Sons of Korhal.  
  
"You called Duke?" he asked.  
  
"Yes General. We've finished here on Tarsonis and I want to be set up on Mar Sara by the end of the week. Is your army ready?"  
  
"Yes sir. I have a lot of structures I will be bringing as well."  
  
"I will be there by tomorrow morning. I'll call you for landing coordinates of our new base."  
  
"I'll be ready sir. Over and out."  
  
Transmissions with Teramar were so brief. He seemed to understand Duke's plans immediately, and never questioned an order. Duke had a fierce respect for Teramar, who was probably the only general who battle's strategy challenged his.  
  
"Get a com like connected to my ship." The computer in front of him beeped a little, then a young admiral came up.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Admiral. Get my cruiser over here immediately. Small escort. We're leaving for Mar Sara in the morning."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
This entire two months had been a dull on Duke's mind. No sharp strategy had been involved, and Duke felt foolish for the months of planning he had spent probing Tarsonis, judging the ideal place to land, and where and how to maneuver through Tarsonis. The entire battle had been a sham, but Mengsk was overjoyed to hear of their overpowering the zerg.  
  
Of course Mengsk took it as a chance to increase his popularity, bragging to the public about how the new united terran front was by far the most victorious we have ever been. Emperor Mengsk was bringing peace into the dominion, and a decisive victory over the zerg was exactly what he needed to sky rocket his popularity.  
  
"Incoming transmission from Emperor Mengsk."  
  
"Put him through."  
  
Mengsk's face came on the screen. "Well done Duke. I'm glad to see you made such speedy process on Tarsonis. Well done."  
  
Duke nodded.  
  
"I'd like to move as many military bases to that system as possible. I'd like to make the most outlying planets of this system buffer area between the outside of the system and the populated ones."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll start setting up a military base here."  
  
"I have Dr. Hunter working on a satellite system that could give us a far look at what might be coming."  
  
Duke cringed.  
  
"I know you have your reservations about him Duke."  
  
"I can't believe you'd hand over funding to the confederate scientist who brought the zerg down on us in the first place."  
  
"Don't worry Duke, he's being closely watched, always. I wouldn't give him the job if I thought he might betray me."  
  
Duke shook his head. "Still. Something not right about that boy."  
  
"I agree, but we'll have to put our feelings aside for now. If or when the TerranÕs are attacked again, we will be one step ahead of the enemy this time."  
  
Duke didn't make any movement, but simply went to change the subject. "I'm leaving for Mar Sara tonight. General Teramar is already on his way there."  
  
Mengsk gave a big smile. "Good. Then I expect you will have Mar Sara in no time."  
  
"It's not as easy though. God knows whatÕs lurking down there. There may even be protoss since they came and burned it."  
  
"I know you'll get it finished quickly."  
  
"Yes Emperor."  
  
MengskÕs signed off, and Duke raised himself from his chair, and left for his quarters. 


	6. Chapter 5: Raynor's Army

Deep space. So quiet. Dark. Cold. Everything so far from everything else. Empty, yes so beautiful in is own way. It must by. Why else had man had the desire to reach the stars even its early stages? The sky littered with tiny sparkling lights. It was beautiful, and yet so deadly. Why did we bother?  
  
The peace was suddenly interrupted. A swirling blue sphere appeared. A flowing, billowing orb of energy appeared with a little crack. Another soon followed close to it, then another. Each one appearing behind the other. The crackled and sputtered until the first one burst into light and the faint outline of a drop ship could be seen through the light, glowing with blue energy. As the light faded, the ship began to move forward, only slightly damaged. The next drop ship appeared, less battered then the first. The third ship to come through was completely destroyed almost save the single engine that seemed to cartoonishly push it along in cruel mockery.  
  
Finally more drop ships came with varying damage and then wraiths with varying damage. The ships fanned out, some awaiting where they had come out, and some high tailing in out of there. The obedient ones watched behind them hopefully.  
  
The space suddenly erupted in a much larger warp gate. Everyone gasped. They waited patiently, watching the gate with much anticipation. Would he get through? None had witnessed the final battle to its completion, but it had not looked good when they had left.  
  
Finally, the portal burst into light, showing the outline of a giant battle cruiser. There were cheers at first, but then the cries dissapeared. The giant cruiser still had its momentum and shot backward through them. All the ships moved aside trying to avoid being cut down by the giant hull.  
  
~*~  
  
Raynor opened his eyes. The entire cockpit was completely torn apart. The screen before him was blank where he should have a view of the front of the ship. Raynor amused himself for a few moments, trying to regain a grasp of reality. The cockpit was alight with sirens and flashed red through the darkness.  
  
"Danger. Hyperion on a collision course with unknown planet. Engines offline. Life support offline. Weapons offline." The list continued on and Raynor finally snapped back to reality. He looked around. All his gunners and pilots were not moving.  
  
"Who here is alive and conscious?"  
  
No one moved. Raynor gritted his teeth. "Fuck!" he sword hitting his command chair with his fist. "I need a visual of the front of the ship."  
  
"Exterior hull sensors all offline."  
  
"There must be something working out there."  
  
"Exterior hull sensors all offline."  
  
"Fuck!" swore Raynor again. The sirens and beeps screached in his ears. He was going mad not seeing where the ship was flying to. He needed to do something fast.  
  
"How much power is left?"  
  
"Alimentium cells in main reactor are all punctured. The shock from the Yamato Cannon had rendered all primary power offline."  
"What about the auxilery?"  
  
"It is suggested that auxilery power is left until we make our crash landing in order to recover any survivors on the ship."  
  
"Override."  
  
"Warning. This course of action is not rec-"  
  
"Override!" cried Raynor desperately.  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
"And shut these god damn alarms off."  
  
Instantly the lights in the cockpit came online and the alarms stopped.  
  
"I need a status report. Where are we headed?"  
  
"Trajectory unknown."  
  
"All power to scanners."  
  
"Converting." there was a resounding beep and the lights in the cockpit flickered out. "Scanners indicate we are headed for a small moon that is uncovered on any of our charts."  
  
"Are we in terran space?"  
  
"No terran systems in range."  
  
"Shit. We could be anywhere." Raynor looked down at the crystal Fenix had given him. His mind considered for a moment. Perhaps this would be his last chance to use it, but Raynor wasn't sure if it was worth it. If Fenix left Auir to follow them, he would be branded an outlaw immediately. It wasn't worth Raynors life to use it now, and Fenix couldn't get there in time anyways to save them from crashing.  
  
Raynor put the crystal aside. "Where are we gonna hit?"  
  
"We will hit the planet on the rear engines."  
  
"I want three quarters of the remaining power on the rear hull. Put as much energy out of them as you can to cusion the fall." Raynor settled back in his chair and held on to the arms. "All remaining power to life support."  
  
"Life support is offline."  
  
Raynor sighed. "Put as much of in online as you can then."  
  
There was a whir and a beep. "Repair life support bay?"  
  
"No, just give them as much power as you can. get some light in here, and I want a com link established to as many ships as possible."  
  
There were more beeps. The lights flickered on. "Com link established."  
  
Raynor swallowed. "This is Captain Jim Raynor. My ship is headed for a collision course with this planet. I want everyone who hasn't left to leave now. Wipe my name off as your commanding officer, and find a nice place to spend the rest of your lives. You all didn't come this far just to die with me, so leave now."  
  
"Com like closed."  
  
Raynor shook his head. "None of them will listen." he shook his head.  
  
"Entering atmosphere."  
  
Raynor sank into his chair more. His seat inflated a little and his buckle tightened preparing for impact. Raynor took a deep breath. He could here the hull of the ship creaking under the stress.  
  
"Impact in thirty seconds." chimed the calm robotic voice.  
  
Raynor closed his eyes. 'Please don't let it end here. I need to find her. I need to save her.'  
  
"Impact in twenty seconds."  
  
'Arkturus must pay for everything he has done. I can't let him have an absolute hold over the terran dominion. He doesn't deserve it.'  
  
"Impact in ten seconds."  
  
'But most of all-'  
  
"Nine."  
  
'-she must know-'  
  
"Eight."  
  
'-I need to tell her-'  
  
"Seven."  
  
'-that I wish I'd been there-'  
  
"Six."  
  
'-when she needed me most.'  
  
"Five."  
  
'I wish I could-'  
  
"Four."  
  
'-have been-'  
  
"Three."  
  
'-the man-'  
  
"Two."  
  
'-she loved.'  
  
"One."  
  
~*~  
  
Raynor felt like he was in a movie. It was silent at first, watching himself being born into the world. Following his through his years at school, seeing old faces he remembered so well, and some he'd so hastily forgotten. He saw his parents pride at graduation, being handed the scroll of paper. He remembered his pride at being accepted into the academy. His first time firing the old Gauss-128. He was the best marksman in his class. He remembered getting on a vulture for the first time. Being promoted to Marshal, helping exacuate the planet of Mara Sara. He remembered General Duke, and then seeing Mengsk for the first time. He'd had so much hope in Mengsk, then Kerrigan. She had blinded him to Mengsk's true self. She'd believed in him most, and so she was the most blind to his betrayal.  
  
Raynor remembered the hopelessness he'd felt seeing her being swallowed by the zerg, and his hate for Arkturus that day. He remembered leaving and seeing Kerrigan as a zerg for the first time, having to fight her. Being morbidly happy to see her again, even as an insane spawn of the zerg. He remembered flying into the care of Tassadar, who assisted him in escaping. He remembered fighting along side the protoss, witnessing there power, and watching as both races complimented each other so well.  
  
He remembered his fury when the conclave arrested him, but escaping to help the protoss fight their final battle against the swarm. Raynor thought sadly his entire life had been spent in battle and loss.  
  
The huge battlecruiser hit hard. The neck snapped off the front and sent the cockpit flying alone and the hull burst into flame when the leaking reactor caught fire. Raynor only heard the final impact before his chair held him tight to embrace the final impact.  
  
Raynor felt the trickle of blood from his lips only seconds before his vision filled with red and then darkened as he slipped into a quiet and peaceful coma. 


	7. Chapter 6: Specimen 001

Raynor's eye's slowly opened. His body ached in every possible place Raynor could imagine that it might. He couldn't move. He didn't want to and he begged for his body to end the misery quickly and for him to slip back into the inviting coma he had only just experienced.  
  
The dream still echoed in his mind as though it were just a memory of a true past. Kerrigan had been there. They were laughing together, talking. It was there first conversation about something other than war. Something other than the zerg, than the protoss, Arcturus, the confederates. It was about something much less trivial. She'd been sharing secrets with him.  
  
"You know, I graduated from the academy at 17." she'd bragged playfully. "I was top of my class all the years. I finished advanced tactical training before I was legally aloud to become a ghost."  
She was so beautiful. Raynor hadn't responded. He just let her talk about herself. He enjoyed letting her voice run over her. For all that Raynor found her atttractive, there was something more to it as well. Her presence, and not the presence she emitted from her telepathic powers. She had it together. She was confident, strong, and almost invincible it seemed. Nothing could stop her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked, arching her back sexily.  
  
Raynor shook his head. "Nothing, sorry. So, you graduated when you were so young?"  
  
Kerrigan shook her head. "Your not one to go on about yourself." she sighed. "Your probably the first man who hasn't laid his entire life story on the line for me in the first five minutes I spoke to him."  
  
Raynor smiled. "Like I need to anyways." he gestured toward his head.  
  
Kerrigan laughed. "Usually yes, but you." she shook her head. "No, that would take the thrill out of the chase."  
  
Raynor was shocked. "You mean you never?"  
  
"Not for you Captain, no. Besides, there is so much thought going on it's hard to get a lock on anything."  
  
Raynor sighed, not sure if he was more or less secure about this. There was a bit of comfort in the though Kerrigan might already know his past and still accept him for it, but now Raynor felt as though the burning to tell inside was reaching a boil.  
  
Kerrigan sat up and pierced Raynor with a gaze. He looked up and down her body. It felt so foreign to see her outside her usual battle uniform, no Gauss rifle slung over her neck.  
  
"Doesn't take a telepath to know what your thinkin'" she said smiling seductively. Kerrigan pulled herself out of the chair and waled toward Raynor. Raynor could watch her walk forever, like everything froze as she walked. Her energy was intoxicating, and Raynor recalled those battle's they'd fought side by side on the field, feeling her focussing all that energy and becoming indetectible. She swaggered forward still and bent over to kiss his lips.  
  
Raynor let himself be drawn forward to her and felt their lips touch. He could feel her pouring into him, her gentle lips carressing and pulling at his. He relished in every second of their kiss, wanting to hold on it forever.  
  
Kerrigan suddenly screamed. Raynor jerked back. Her whole body was now curled up on the floor. She looked desperately at Raynor for help.  
  
"Jim!" she shouted, "What's happening?" Her back was arched as she quivered in pain on the ground. Suddenly two long spikes protruded from her back. They poked holes in her skin and blood gushed from them. The two spikes fanned out into huge, bony wings and Kerrigan flung herself upward and roared into the sky. With only a short look at Raynor, long blades protruded from her hand and she shoved one deep into Raynor's stomach.  
  
Raynor opened his mouth in a silent scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Raynor heard gunfire all around him now. He was back in his pilots chair.  
  
"Sir!" a man shouted at his sides. "The zerg are attacking! We have to get moving!"  
  
"The zerg?" Raynor asked as if the word were foreign.  
  
"You must get into your marine suit sir."  
  
Raynor's mind snapped back into reality, He pulled himself out of his chair, but collapsed almost immediately into his chair. The man beside him pulled open a small box at his side. He pulled a needle out and shoved it into Raynor's arm. Raynor let out a moan of pain.  
  
"It's stim sir." the man said. "It'll have to do till he can find a medic. I'll treat you myself if I have to, but right now, we need to get out of here."  
  
Raynor felt energy almost immediately seep back into his body. His eye's shot open and the pain in his body was immediately gone. Raynor stood up and the man beside him motioned toward a last remaining marine suit. Raynor's custom suit.  
  
Raynor pulled it on as fast as he could. His body was starting almost to bubble with energy, and he wanted to get moving before the temporary energy of the stimpak wore off. He pulled up his rifle and jammed a cartrige into the holder.  
  
"Let's go." said Raynor.  
  
~*~  
  
Raynor followed the man who helped him out through the back of the bridge. It had been completely severed from the rest of the ship which was now beyond any reasonable hope of repair. The men behind him were all ship staff, and almost completely untrained in gunfight, but Raynor consolled them.  
  
"How many zerg?" Raynor asked.  
  
The man beside him gulped. "Too many. I think we landed in a hive."  
  
"Shouldn't they be completely docile?" asked Raynor.  
  
"They were when we first hit, but it's like they all suddenly woke up and converged on us."  
  
The man who had helped Raynor spoke up. "It doesn't matter. There is an old research facility not far from here. It's terran. Might be a good shot at contacting someone to help us."  
  
"Fenix!" Raynor realized. Everyone looked at him. The crystal had already been broken during the crash. Fenix would be on his way. They only needed to survive until he got there, and this was definately something to alert the protoss about.  
  
"Will Fenix come?" a soldier asked hopefully.  
  
Raynor shook his head. "Not for some time. Right now, we just need to get to that research center. If we can get some defence systems and life support running, we can survive out here hopefully until Fenix arrives."  
  
The men behind Raynor shook nervously. This didn't sound like a very strong promise, and Raynor hoped that his luck in survival could spare him for only a little longer.  
  
Raynor burst into the outside, knocking over some loose debris from the ship. He came out running and firing blindly. He shot in every direction, not being able to see in the new light. As his eyes came into focus, he saw zerglings hopping along the ships hull. They clawed at it mercilessly and hungrily, but their attention turned to Raynor immediately. Raynor looked ahead and saw the opening to her research center. He assumed that there were zerg inside, but less that there were out here.  
  
"Run!" shouted Raynor. The men beside him followed suit and sprinted full speed toward the opening of the research facility. He pushed down on his stimpak and felt another blast of energy come through. He fired aimlessly into the zerg at his sides, but they attacked almost halfheartedly, as if letting him go. Hydralisk spines flew in all directions, but they only grazed Raynor when they struck. he continued at a full run, hoping his comrades were having as much luck as him.  
  
Raynor's eyes filled with white. He did not look to see hwere he fired, and gave himself yet another blast of stimpak. He felt his legs moving faster than he could command them, and he closed his eyes running blindly at the reseach bay.  
  
Without warning, a hydralisk spine split at Raynor's leg. he felt it dig into his flesh and he stumbled hopelessly, still unable to open his eye's.  
  
When he hit the ground, he heard his suit hit cold metal. He slid a bit, and only stopped for a second before his comrades pulled him up, half dragging half carrying him away from the zerg.  
"Are you alright sir?" asked one.  
  
Raynor nodded. At least he thought he did. The stimpaks were wearing off leaving Jim feeling sleepy. He reached up to touch the button again for another hit, but the man beside him batted his hand away.  
  
"That's enough sir." The ground dropped him and stopped suddenly. "Take him in here. Everyone still able bodied, follow me to lead the zerg away!"  
  
Raynor felt himself being tossed into a room. Without much more words, he heard the door shut behind him and guns firing behind the door. He wanted to stop them. They shouldn't sacrifice themselves for him, but he couldn't argue anymore. They were gone.  
  
Raynor pulled himself to his feet and looked around the room. It was quite small, and Raynor pulled his body along looking for somewhere to be able to lie down with a good shot of the door if need be. Raynor hobbled and lay against the opposite wall. he let himself slide down the wall and lay his gun in his lay, aimed at the door.  
  
"Specimen 001." a robotic voice chanted. Raynor jolted awake. "In deep hybernation. Metabolic levels normal."  
  
Raynor pulled himself up now. He gave himself another hit out of instinct. The wall he was leaning against began to move, and suddenly a long capsule protruded from the wall. Raynor's jaw dropped as he stared into the deep green glow of the capsule. His body was gripped by horror.  
  
He instinctively smashed at the glass and pulled his visor over his face. The water splashed down at him and he caught the lifeform that spilled out. Raynor laid it on the ground and pulled his visor up, looking down at this specimen 001.  
  
Lying unconscious before Raynor, lay the Queen of Blades. 


	8. Chapter 7: Absolute Power

"Today. Today is a day I am proud to be a terran." Mengsk spoke smugly. His voice echoed over the crowd whom had gathered around his palace. The night sky exploded in fireworks now and again as the blast of those skyrockets echoed across the sky. Mengsk stood alone in front of the crowd. It was how he always enjoyed it. No man or woman stood behind him, so all of the Terrans would know that he was their absolute leader, and that was the way it was to be. No one stood behind him taking or giving orders.. The Terran dominion needed to have an absolute rule, as its democracy had failed it, first through the confederacy and then without an army to defend it from the zerg.  
  
"Today, I woke up and realized for the first time in three years, we alone inhabit this system. That the terran dominion is once again back in our hands!" The crowd erupted in cheers again and Mengsk smiled to them. He sent out a single hand and the crowds hushed. "It is time that we let our fears go. No longer will we be hunted by the zerg. No longer will the protoss burn our homes. No longer will the confederacy put you in danger with weapons testing." Mengsk waited a minute for his echo to disappear. "Tonight, we celebrate not the victory we have had, but for the victory that is yet to come! We celebrate because when we go home tonight, one word will echo in our subconscious. One word that I have not spoken and truly meant it in years." Mengsk allowed the pause to mount till a whisper could be heard in the crowd. "Peace!" he cried at once outstretching his hands. The crowd immediately cheered frantically for him. Mengsk gave them an appreciative nod, and let the cheers for his name fade behind him.  
  
Mengsk walked from the platform with a large smile. He had received word late last night of Duke's success. Mar Sara was cleared of all zerg, and the war was finally over. No more protoss and no more zerg. Mengsk finally had what he had always desired. Absolute power.  
  
"Powerful speech, Emperor." a voice came from behind him. Mengsk was startled, but did not show it.  
  
"Dr. Hunter. What a pleasant surprise." Mengsk spoke.  
  
"A surprise, Emperor? I was sure that I had informed you early last week-"  
  
"Of course you did doctor." interrupted Mengsk, "with news most dire but nothing you could tell me directly, of course."  
  
"Forgive me, Emperor. My secrecy is not without purpose, I assure you." Hunter gave a mock bow. "If there was a place where we could speak privately?"  
  
"Of course." Mengsk motioned toward his office. Mengsk pressed down the handle and came inside. The lights turned on and he let Hunter in behind him. Mengsk stepped behind his desk and carefully sat. He motioned for Hunter to sit down.  
  
"No, thank you, Emperor." Hunter spoke. Mengsk shrugged.  
  
"So, what is it then?" Mengsk asked impatiently.  
  
"Only the recent results of my project, sir."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Recent transmissions outside of the Terran Dominion have been received. The ghosts outside our borders can be detected. The satellites can pick up all psy readings."  
  
Mengsk nodded. "Excellent work, doctor. Have you done a scan within the system?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"And?"  
  
"A few small zerg hives seemed to have escaped Duke and Terramar's attention, but they will be no trouble at all."  
  
"Excellent. And how is lieutenant Malask working out for you?" Mengsk asked.  
  
"Oh, he is a truly an ambitious scientist, Emperor." Hunter leaned in a little, "But between you and me, he lacks intelligence."  
  
"That is not my concern, Hunter."  
  
"Of course, Emperor."  
  
"As long as you are finding a use for him, he will remain stationed with you."  
  
"Of course, sir. He has proven quite useful." There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Is that all?" asked Mengsk.  
  
"Of course, Emperor. I will have a satellite network set up. Hopefully, within the year, you will be directly connected to all zerg readings."  
  
"Fine, fine. Now, if you don't mind Hunter, I have other matters to attend to."  
  
"Of course, Emperor." Hunter bowed politely and began to leave. Before he did, he turned on his heel. "One more thing, sir."  
  
"What is it, Hunter?"  
  
"Well, my studies have brought me far outside the Terran worlds as you know."  
  
Mengsk waved his hand for Hunter to get to the point. "Yes, yes."  
  
"I found some stragglers that you might want to know about.Ó he hissed.  
  
Hunter suddenly had Mengsk's full attention. "You mean."  
  
"Yes." said Dr. Hunter. "We have Raynor." Hunter allowed another dramatic pause. "And someone else I think you might be interested in."  
  
* Special thanks goes to Chrono-cross maniac for editing this chapter for me. Thanks so much! 


	9. Chapter 8: Saving the Queen

"Kerrigan." Raynor looked down at the unconscious form. Wires were still drilled into her skull, and tubes inserted into her veins pumped various colored liquids. Her eyes stared unfocused, showing a silent horror, seeming completely empty. She lay there, not as the queen of blades nor Kerrigan.  
  
Raynor felt his body giving way as the warmth and strength the stim packs supplied faded again. Raynor rarely used them in battle, but had found his entire life force to be carried by them up till this moment.  
  
Raynor depressed the button on his arm once again for another hit and sat up. The stim packsÕs effects were getting weaker with each hit, but he needed to stay alive just a little longer. Raynor would accept death, if only he could speak to Kerrigan, infested or not, one last time.  
  
He frantically pulled the wires and tubes, not sure if he might be saving her or killing her. He pulled at the tubes connecting to her veins first, and then carefully looked at the carefully placed needles scattered across her skull. Raynor looked very carefully, and considered for a moment that he may kill her, but supposed that Kerrigan would most likely have wanted it this way. Infested or not, Kerrigan would not want to know she was being used as a research project.  
  
Raynor grasped at one needle on her head. He carefully pulled it from her skull, and placed it on the ground beside them. He felt around her neck for a pulse. She may have been infested, but all living beings have a pulse. Raynor felt around and found the soft vein. Raynor could feel her pulse, but his hands were shaking slightly from the stim packs.  
  
He moved more quickly now, yanking quickly at two and three needles as a time, and taking a pause every moment to call into her ear.  
  
"Kerrigan?" he would call. There was no answer, and he would continue to pull at the tiny needles. Raynor hoped she would awake soon, or that his troops may return. Fenix might come to their rescue, but Raynor guessed he was having his own troubles on Aiur as he spoke. Raynor wondered if he was going to die here. If he was to take this snap shot, the woman he loved, unconscious and infested, and him, recently having won a war against aliens while allied with other aliens. When did life become so difficult? What happened to the days of keeping the locals in line on Mara Sara?  
  
Raynor yanked the last needles from KerriganÕs head, and then laid back against the wall. He was going to pass out very soon now, and then he would be helpless. He pondered slightly if Kerrigan might awake and kill him in his sleep. Or maybe perhaps she was now free of the overmind's will. Raynor knew too little about psy and its properties to make a reasonable guess, and besides: the world was spinning too wildly now to even know if he was sitting up straight.  
  
His hand instinctively reached for the button on his arm. One last hit, to ease the pain. The blood rushing in his ears sounded like a flood and it was giving him a horrible headache. The pain needed to go away. He wanted to relieve the pain quickly. It was only a press away. He needed this.  
  
The world was spinning far too fast to keep his feet on the ground. He collapsed on the floor in the mess of glass and the river flowing within his ears quieted as he drifted into sleep on top of the Queen of the Swarm.  
  
**  
  
Special thanks to Chrono-cross maniac for betaing this chapter for me. Always appreciated 


	10. Chapter 9: The trial of Fenix

Fenix stared across the scorched planet of Auir. It almost hurt when he came to his window to survey the damage. A tear would come to his eye each time he witnessed the horrible damage that had taken place to his home world he had so much pride in. His palace had been overrun so long ago, but Fenix had insisted on returning here after the war. Even though the land surrounding his palace was scorched, it still was Auir, and Fenix would never turn his eyes away from it in shame or sadness. He needed to be strong, like the planet had been. The planetÕs clearing had begun, and as of a month ago, all the zerg had been wiped off Auir. Fenix realized with disgust that the conclave had held off his trial for just long enough for him to wipe the remaining zerg off of Auir. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThen the distress signal had come. Raynor had broken the crystal, somewhere far away, and Fenix was sure that Raynor, being the strong Terran he was, would not do such a thing unless something worse than his own life was at stake. Fenix had tried twice already to open a warp and follow Raynor's distress call, but thus far to no avail. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Praetor Fenix?" a young scribe called. Fenix turned to face him. "TheyÕre ready for you now." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Thank you." Fenix said. Fenix swore when the scribe left. Conducting his trial in Fenix's own palace? The conclave was delirious with their power now. They would surely be the end of Auir before the zerg would. The planetÕs trust in them had been shaken after the overmind had landed, but all it took was an apology to the public, holding ceremonies in honor of their heroes and excusing Tassadar for his crimes, and the public was back in their palms. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix stepped away from the ledge of his palace and towards the small chamber. He opened the door and saw the small circle of all13 protoss Executors staring at him, Judicator Aldaris wearing a night-blue ceremonial gown and looking all too pleased with himself. Fenix met eyes with the Judicator, and the Dragoon made his way into the center of the circle alone, with the scribes in the dark corners making their presence as invisible as possible. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix held his head high the whole way. This was not the first time he'd faced the conclave in trial, but he feared that it might be his last. Judicator Aldaris had also taken the opportunity of the zerg attack to replace many of the conclave members, namely those members who were sympathetic to praetors and templars acting in the interests of Auir rather than the conclaveÕs wishes. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Praetor Fenix. Our oldest but most loyal son. The loved one from his birth and loyal guardian to Auir." Judicator Aldaris remarked. He shook his head. "How was it that such a brave son has come to such a horrible fate as to be placed under the inspection of the conclave?Ó ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix did not answer. The circle of conclave members muttered amongst themselves. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊJudicator Aldaris raised his voice. "Praetor, you are under trial by the conclave and will answer our questions when requested." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"I suppose I did not understand the purpose of the question." answered Fenix calmly. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊJudicator Aldaris rose from his seat more menacingly. He spoke more loudly and clearly, but still with control. "It is not your purpose to decide if the question has a purpose, Praetor. You are to answer the conclave with the truth." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Then I suppose I was lead astray by my desire to see Auir survive." Fenix answered. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊJudicator Aldaris let silence fall on the room before continuing. "Might I remind you, Fenix, that the trial you are facing now is not for your actions against the zerg? While you did disobey us then, we have given you the privilege to continue to serve under the conclave to redeem yourself, but of course we find that you have disobeyed our requests again." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"I find it difficult to believe that I am not being tried for my actions against the zerg since I was never given a full pardon and apology by the conclave." Fenix returned. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"The matter of the zerg has been dealt with, Praetor, and you would do well to hold your words in front of the conclave whom is deciding your fate!" Aldaris' voice echoed in the room as a deep hum. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix nodded. "I apologize, Judicator." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊJudicator Aldaris settled back in his chair. "The zerg are a problem of the past. The overmind is finished, but now because of you we have two new enemies." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Who might these be?" asked Fenix. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊJudicator Aldaris waited for the full attention of the conclave. "After this battle, we now have two races who know the secret location of the our home world, and both factions have disappeared under your assistance, Fenix." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix felt his anger boiling, but kept a cool head. He would give his life to see Judicator Aldaris thrown from the helm of the conclave, but there were more important things at stake now than Fenix's life, and Fenix needed to survive this trial to aid Raynor. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Thanks to you, Fenix, the Terrans AND the Dark Templar know of the location of our home world. This is not a time that the conclave can afford to make enemies." Judicator Aldaris shouted. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Both will never return to this planet, I assure you." Fenix said. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"And why is it that you have already twice attempted to escape us before your trial, Praetor? Who are you running to? Are the Terrans and the Dark Templar your new brethren?" ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"I sense something. This war is not over, and the zerg still have many agents at their disposal. We have cut off the head, though I fear another may grow in its place." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"That is for the conclave to decide, Praetor. Might I remind you of your place?" Aldaris stood up, "You are a general. A Dragoon does not decide the fate of the conclaveÕs armies. If the conclave decides the zerg are still a risk, then we will send you to finish them." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix calmed himself down and bowed. "Yes sir. Forgive me sir." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊJudicator Aldaris smiled. "Unfortunately, that is not enough, Praetor." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix was shocked. "What?" ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Unfortunately, your actions of late have shaken the conclaveÕs trust in you. Perhaps we should have discharged you long ago, but you are to be removed from your status as Praetor." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"What?" Fenix cried. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"In addition, your suspended life in the Dragoon is to be terminated as of tomorrow." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix was becoming desperate. He needed to get to Raynor. Fenix did not fear death, but something was terribly wrong, and Raynor could not fight alone. "Please Judicator. I request only a few days more." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"May I remind you that you were granted that Dragoon by the conclave for purposes of your repeated action within the army. If you are no longer part, then you should be laid to rest." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix bowed his head. This was the end then. He needed to get the word to someone else, but who? There were no sympathizers left on Auir since he'd helped Raynor escape, and Fenix's psy power was too weak to make any call to the Dark Templar. This was the end. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix's shell was suddenly rigid and under the conclaveÕs control.. His Dragoon obediently marched out the opposite door alongside two templars. They escorted Fenix down the long walk of his palace to his quarters. Fenix felt hopeless. How could his spirit lay to rest with so much more to do? He'd assumed that at least one more chance to leave Auir, or that he would eventually reach Raynor somehow, but now this had all been so tragically cut short. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix had attended many of these ceremonies. When a general residing in a Dragoon was relieved of duty, a ceremony would take place where his body was removed from the dragoon, and his spirit would pass back into Aiur's heart and lay to rest. Usually it was the praetor who requested this passing, but Fenix had never dreamed the conclave would force this on a praetor. It was completely barbaric. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFenix stared out his window and across the plain. The sandy ground, which had once been so beautiful. Fenix silently feared for the future of Auir under the rule of Judicator Aldaris. ~*~ ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Judicator!" cried a conclave member. Judicator Aldaris turned to address the protoss. The protoss bowed. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Yes Jarcanus?" Aldaris asked. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"I would never question your decision as Judicator." he said nervously. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Then don't." Aldaris responded. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Of course Judicator." Jarcanus paused to think, but then continued. "But isn't this a little barbaric? I mean, sending a soul to rest when Fenix had not chosen himself?" ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Fenix is a fool and a danger to Auir. Although it pains me to take this action, it is so necessary for the future of Auir." Aldaris responded calmly. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Judicator, perhaps there is something wrong. I believe that we should take the judgment of Fenix more seriously." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"He is a praetor, Jarcanus. He does not hold the gift of foresight as we templar do." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Of course Judicator, but-" ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"But nothing." Aldaris said firmly, and turned and left Jarcanus speechless. Aldaris walked alone along the long passage toward his quarter. Aldaris smiled as all the pieces were coming together. Complete control of Auir was coming soon as he had selected a conclave that practically gave him absolute rule. With Fenix gone soon, his plans could begin taking motion. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊA scribe stood at Aldaris' door and bowed. Aldaris approached him. "Take note scribe." Aldaris spoke. The scribe nodded. "I want Jarcanus removed from the conclave immediately." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThe scribe started. "Judicator?" ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"However you need to, do it. I want him gone and replaced quickly." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"By who?" the scribe asked. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThe Judicator smiled. "If you prove you can follow an order," Aldaris paused, "you then." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThe scribe started. "Judicator, this is such an honor, but am I qualified?" ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊAldaris raised his hand. "Nonsense. You have shown your loyalty time and time again. If you do this for me, I would be pleased to have you on the council." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThe scribe bowed deeply with appreciation. "Thank you Judicator. Consider it done." ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊAldaris gave a light bow, and the scribe left quickly. Aldaris entered his chamber. "More puppets." he muttered to himself.   
  
*  
  
Special authors thank you goes out to Chrono-cross maniac again for betaing this story for me! thanks so much! 


	11. Chapter 10: A new enemy

General Duke surveyed the final readings of the day. He smiled as he saw the newest military bases springing up all over Mar Sara. Terramar was doing exceptionally well, and their army had already reached an alarming size that Duke could never have imagined. Research into new military weapons was running at full speed. Duke had thousands of Nukes in stock, and even though he hated to lay congratulations, Dr. Hunter's new scanner sweep technology had almost every inch of terran space monitored throughout the day. Better than that, Duke's new specialized battlecruiser was nearing completion. He felt happy when he had heard about its development and had been first to suggest to Mengsk that it was a worthy investment. The Yamato cannon would be far stronger, would have a faster laser recharge and multiple extra weapon turrets both anti-air and anti-ground. Duke's new ship, the Obelisk, would be a fine addition to his army.  
  
"Leaving the confederacy was the smartest thing I ever did." Duke laughed. Mengsk was a poor military strategist, but he could definitely speak to the mobs, and with all the funding they were getting, Duke was sure that if the zerg or protoss ever came back, they would be fighting in a great disadvantage.  
  
"Incoming transmission from General Terramar." the robotic voice spoke.  
  
"Hmm? Open com-link." Duke replied.  
  
The com-link opened and Terramar's face came on the screen, looking stern as usual.  
  
"Good evening, General. What can I do for you?" Duke spoke.  
  
"Duke, I suggest you come to my command center immediately." Terramar spoke quickly.  
  
Duke nodded, knowing that something must be important for him to have to come in person. The transmission closed, and Duke quickly left his command center to a shuttle.  
  
~*~  
  
Terramar obediently waited at the docking platform with his hands behind his back. His general uniform was neat and square, as if it stood still as well. Duke strode quickly from the shuttle to where Terramar stood and they began to walk together.  
  
"The matter is actually at the science facility, General." Terramar spoke. "I apologize for my secrecy, but it is necessary."  
  
Duke looked unworried. "Well, what is it?"  
  
Terramar paused. "There was an attack today."  
  
Duke did not change his expression. "A zerg attack, then."  
  
Terramar shook his head. "They took out our preliminary defenses."  
  
"Why didn't you put out an alert?" Duke asked.  
  
"I was about to, but the ferocity of the attack was," Terramar paused, "inhuman."  
  
"Protoss?" Duke questioned.  
  
Terramar gave Duke a serious look. "It was a small attack force. I didn't want this getting into the public cause it might cause panic quickly, so I thought it best to keep between us."  
  
Duke nodded. They reached the science facility. Terramar approached first and looked into the camera. "General Terramar requesting entrance with General Duke." he spoke firmly. The doors slid open and they both marched in.  
  
"I hope you're going to tell me what's going on." Duke sounded impatient now.  
  
"Yes sir." Terramar spoke. They stepped into the elevator. "This is a private research center. I didn't want too many people knowing about this."  
  
The elevator slid open and the stood in a room. A few scientists scattered about, looking busy. Terramar led Duke through the scientists to the end of the row. "Bring up the specimen." Terramar shouted. The scientists looked up all at once at the two Generals. The wall they faced slowly spun and revealed a long tank. Inside floated the specimen.  
  
"What is it?" spoke Duke.  
  
Terramar stepped back and motioned on of the doctors forward. "It's terran." the doctor spoke.  
  
Duke scoffed. "Doesn't look Terran to me."  
  
The doctor shivered. "No, it's been, mutated I suppose would be the word."  
  
"How many attacked?" Duke asked, not looking away from the specimen.  
  
"Seven." Terramar gulped. Duke spun around.  
  
"Seven?" he hissed back. Terramar nodded.  
  
"The specimen has been modified. Many of his organs were replaced and some of his basic hormones were modified." the doctor said.  
  
"What kind of hormones?" Duke asked.  
  
The doctor gulped. "The closest one we've found so far," the doctor paused nervously, "was in the adrenal glands of a zergling."  
  
Duke's rock hard face suddenly changed. Worry seemed to cross it for the first time. He stared back up at the specimen. Its body was covered in bullet holes, and long view-like tubes covered its body. Its gauss rifle seemed to be graphed to its arm, and its mouth gaped open in a silent scream. The bone structure resembled that of a zerg.  
  
Duke rubbed his mouth. "Was this the first attack?"  
  
"In the archives we've searched, yes." Terramar answered. The room stood completely silent for a long moment.  
  
"What of the other specimens?" Duke asked.  
  
"We incinerated the carcasses."  
  
Duke nodded. "Good. Good work, Terramar. We will keep this low for now. Notify immediately if there are any developments."  
  
The doctor spoke again. "General, if it might not be too much trouble, I suggest that you take a look at the research that has been going on within the Dominion as of late. There is so much going on right now that I wouldn't doubt that it would be happening under our own wing."  
  
"Agreed." Duke nodded. "I will speak with the Emperor tomorrow. He will bring the necessary movements into motion."  
  
Terramar winced. "Sir, I must object about alerting the Emperor."  
  
Duke turned to him. "I'm sorry General, but Mengsk is the only one who will give us access to those files. He needs to know."  
  
"Forgive me general, it's just that the Emperor is not here and he does not have an idea of the situation. My men can, of course, get to any of those files on their own if-"  
  
"Careful General, you're walking dangerous ground." Duke gave Terramar a menacing look.  
  
"Forgive me sir." Terramar bowed. Duke nodded, and turned on his heel and exited the room without taking a backward glance at the specimen. This news were less than settling to Duke. Hopefully, this could be dealt with before another war erupted.  
  
**********  
  
Special thanks to Chrono-cross maniac for betaing this chapter for me 


	12. Chapter 11: Out on the frying pan

Raynor felt himself practically fall into consciousness again. His head bobbed forward and he was wide-awake. He felt cold and empty, as he suffered what was called the 'stim-pack hangover'. Raynor instinctively reached for the button on his arm for another hit to get him by, but he stopped himself. There was a good chance he would need a hit to get out of here, so he had better save his energy, though his body ached for the drug so bad.  
  
Raynor slowly picked up his scattered memories from his mind and started to piece them back together into some sort of coherent whole, but he failed very miserably, and dreaded the future at hand. His men were likely almost nowhere to be found, and he would have to find someway of getting off this planet. Likely, custody through Emperor Mengsk was the only option, and it would at least allow him to bring this planet filled with zerg to his attention. Raynor had realized a long time ago in the war that his part to play was much greater than his own life, as Fenix had told him, and although at times Raynor begged for death, he would stay alive at all costs for the good of the war.  
  
Raynor moved up and realized suddenly a figure stood near the doorway, not meeting his gaze. Kerrigan stood with her back against the door and did not meet Raynor's eyes. The giant spines protruding from her head rested along her shoulders, and Raynor almost found a morbid beauty in her. Although she may only slightly still have resembled her former human form, Raynor realized almost with a smile that her presence was still alive.  
  
Raynor opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly realized his situation. Why wasn't he dead? And why was she still here? Last time they had met, she had let him go, but swore that the next time they met, she would kill him. Why hadn't she? Raynor could not push coherent words out of his mouth, for he had no idea where to start.  
  
"You'll feel a little strange." Kerrigan spoke calmly. Raynor started. Her voice had no evil overtone. "You were dying. There are parasites inside of you now. They are repairing your body."  
  
Raynor's jaw dropped. "I-" he stuttered.  
  
Kerrigan turned her head further away from him. "You need more rest. I'll keep watch, don't worry."  
  
Raynor finally found the words. "Where have you been?" he asked, completely lost as where he could even begin.  
  
Kerrigan's eyes fell. "That's not important right now. Get some rest. Hopefully we can make contact and get you off this blasted rock."  
  
Raynor was shocked. His heart suddenly ached to see her look so in pain. Where had she been? How had she been captured and brought here? "Kerrigan," Raynor started, "what's going on here? How did you get here?"  
  
"Later, Jim." she shot back at him, still not looking at him.  
  
Raynor lay back against the wall, calculating the situation. Of all the things he had expected on returning home, this one surely wasn't one of them. He looked around the room and wondered how they might get out of there. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Raynor questioned.  
  
Kerrigan shook her head.  
  
Raynor sighed. He reached over and picked up his gauss rifle. He went through all the functions making sure that it was running well and plugged it back in to his backpack. He leaned back against the wall and sighed.  
  
"Did he become emperor?" Kerrigan asked quietly.  
  
Raynor simply nodded, knowing that Kerrigan knew fully well the answer to the question.  
  
She chuckled slightly. "He always wanted that." she mused. Raynor hung on to every word as if he were dying of thirst and they were drops of water. "He said he would give up anything. Anything to become emperor."  
  
They were silent for long moments. The oddest smile crossed Kerrigan's face, as though speaking of the past was comforting and painful all at once. "He was married, you know."  
  
Raynor smiled as she looked at him for the first time.  
  
"He never really spoke of it. I learned through rumor and confronted him one day. He only answered with an emotionless yes, and I didn't ask anything more."  
  
"He gave it up for power." Raynor said.  
  
Kerrigan looked down again. "Not at first." she said. She was silent for long moments. "He wasn't always bad. He hated the confederacy. He hated that they would sacrifice lives for their own cause." she trailed off.  
  
Raynor now looked away as if pained.  
  
"He hated that people got hurt by nuclear weapons testing. He hated the confederate greed." She paused for a long moment before speaking again. "I told him I'd give my life for him, but he always told me he wouldn't let that happen."  
  
They both stared at the ground now and did not speak or look at each other. The room had been deathly quiet through her whole speech.  
  
The door suddenly shot open and Kerrigan skittered away from it. She stopped in front of Raynor and stood up at the ready. The door opened and six marines stood rooted in their spots at the site of Kerrigan. They all raised their guns at once.  
  
Raynor stood up immediately. "Don't shoot her!" he shouted. The men looked over at Raynor, then back to Kerrigan. "She's with me." he said. Kerrigan looked at Raynor and their eyes met and held for the first time. Her eyes had not changed through the transformation, and Raynor found suddenly that although he had only spoken to her for so short a time, he would be willing to lay his life in her hands again.  
  
The lead marine spoke. "Sir, shuttles are on their way. We can get out of here if we can avoid the zerg." the marine sort of stuttered over the last line and looked at Kerrigan realizing the irony of the statement.  
  
"We'll follow you then." Raynor replied. The marines gave Kerrigan one last suspicious glance, and they bolted off down the corridor. Raynor started to follow, but Kerrigan stopped.  
  
"I can't come, Jim." she said sadly.  
  
Raynor stopped and turned to her. "What?"  
  
"My place isn't with the terrans. I don't want to hurt anyone-"  
  
"Listen Kerrigan, there is no time for this right now. You have a lot of information we need right now, and I want to know what the hell is going on here. We need you right now." he said.  
  
Kerrigan hesitated. "But, the way they looked at me, like I was some-"  
  
"This isn't the time to worry about that, Kerrigan." Raynor joked unsuccessfully. "This goes a lot farther than either of our lives. We need to survive now cause other people need to know about this. Alright?"  
  
Kerrigan seemed to hesitate, but also understood the seriousness of the situation. She nodded and ran behind Jim out the large doors. The six marines were ahead of them now, and the zerg around seemed to be giving chase instinctively.  
  
Raynor saw the dropships ahead of them, ready to make the pickup outside of the spore colonies' range. The zerg seemed to be driven only by their hunger for blood and pushed forward after them. Kerrigan suddenly stopped and stared at the zerg seriously. Raynor stood beside her and the other marines around stood rooted. The spines on her head began to twitch slightly and the zerg stopped, rooted in their spot. Raynor and the marines stood staring at Kerrigan. She slowly opened her eyes and gave an embarrassed look.  
  
"I can only hold them for so long. We need to get to the transports." she said.  
  
Raynor nodded and pulled the six marines along. The eight made a long sprint to the shuttle and clambered inside. Kerrigan sat at the far back of the shuttle and curled up at the stares of the Terrans. Raynor gave them disapproving looks, and they all looked away, trusting his judgment.  
  
The shuttle rocketed up into the sky and the hostile planet disappeared below. Raynor sighed as he finally removed himself from the damaged marine suit and laid back against the wall. He set himself down beside Kerrigan. The other six marines moved to the other side of the shuttle and spoke in low voices.  
  
Kerrigan's head dipped into her hands and Raynor lay a hand on her back. "Don't worry about them." he said.  
  
Kerrigan looked up at him and her face was filled with pain. "No." she said. "Their judgments are well deserved. I-" she stuttered, "I killed, so ruthlessly."  
  
Raynor rubbed her back. "You were under the overmind's control."  
  
Kerrigan shook her head. "No, I remember it so well. I remember it all. The overmind held part of my mind, but I acted on free will. He had a grip on my mind, but still." she spoke, as if saying it was like taking a knife through her chest. "I still acted out of my own hatred. I felt so betrayed. I was so angry."  
  
Raynor sat comforting her for long moments before speaking. "I'm sorry I didn't go with you. I could have-"  
  
Kerrigan shook her head. "It's not your fault." she said. "You had orders, just like I did. I remember hearing Mengsk's voice for that last time." her eyes suddenly widened in horror. "I remember everything. I ran into the last available bunker. I stayed inside with the marines, and when our bunker burnt down, we would run for the next bit of cover. It seemed that all along the zerg were attacking us almost half-heartedly, but-" her face softened slightly, "but they were only after me. They wanted me alive."  
  
Raynor held had close and they sat together for long moments. The marines seemed to have calmed down, and they were falling asleep slowly. Raynor subconsciously stroked at Kerrigan now and again, but he found himself lost in his own thoughts. What was happening now? Were they on the brink of another war? He realized suddenly that the queen of blades lay sound asleep in his lap, her eyes gently closed.  
  
Raynor shifted her aside and stood up. He moved through the bulk of the shuttle to the cockpit. The two pilots looked up.  
  
"Captain Raynor, never thought we'd see you again."  
  
Raynor nodded. "I guess someone wants to keep me around for awhile longer." he said jokingly. Raynor looked out into the stars. "Where are we headed?"  
  
"The last of us have a rendezvous point set. We got the distress signal from those marines and came as fast as we could."  
  
"Good thing too." Raynor said.  
  
The pilot was quiet now, unconsciously asking the question.  
  
"She's here because she knows something. Apparently there are more troubles we have back here then just the Emperor."  
  
The pilot nodded. "I sure hope this all is over soon."  
  
"Agreed." Raynor replied.  
  
As if almost in answer, missiles shot out of mid air. The missiles struck the hull of the transport hard and the ship shook.  
  
"Wraiths." the pilot cried. "They're hailing us."  
  
Raynor felt a lump in his throat. "Put them through."  
  
The screen came up and a wraith pilot stared at them. "Captain Raynor himself." he said proudly. "I bet the doc will be pleased to see you."  
  
Raynor swallowed. "Boys, we're not here to fight. We got things to attend to , and we'd appreciate it if-"  
  
The wraith pilot laughed. "You got nothing there, Raynor. No escort, no army, and you look in shitty shape too." Raynor scowled. "You're under arrest by the order of Emperor Mengsk and all your cargo on board is now in our possession. Do you surrender?"  
  
Raynor swore and slammed a fist on the screen. How could his luck be so bad and so good all in the same day? Escaping the clutches of the zerg and finding his love, and then getting captured by Mengsk on the same day.  
  
Raynor briefly considered being blown sky high right their and accepting his death fair and square, but he then remembered Fenix's words, and took a glance back at the back of the shuttle wear the queen of blades lay fast asleep.  
  
"We surrender." he said. The wraith captain acknowledged and the com link closed. In the distance, Raynor watched the red shuttle approach to take them into custody, and wondered where fate would take him next.  
  
******  
  
Special thanks to Chrono-cross maniac for betaing this chapter for me 


	13. Chapter 12: The Emperor Commands

Raynor awoke as the ship hit the ground hard. He stared a bit and tried to wretch his hands free of their bonds, but the memories quickly flew back to him: The wraith attack, the queen of blades, and being taken aboard a ship with the last of his army into Mengsk's custody. Raynor hung his head and stared hopelessly at the walls of the cell. He couldn't see or hear anything that was happening.  
  
Raynor's mind instinctively tried to find a method of escape. He winced remembering all the information he held now and it gave him a headache trying to sort through it. An entire zerg colony was still alive on a planet, almost untouched. Kerrigan, captured and hooked up to a life support system, probably to be studied. The conclave would also likely come soon to find him, but this was of course the least of his problems right now. Raynor briefly laughed at the thought of the conclave attacking, thinking that might be the only thing that may warrant an escape.  
  
The door to Raynor's cell slipped open, and several officers swarmed him. Raynor stood up cooperatively, and many watched him as if humbled by his presence. The infamous Jim Raynor. The man who brought Mengsk to the throne, then left him without reason, at least as far as they knew.  
  
"Jim Raynor, I presume?" said a tall, bulky man.  
  
Raynor nodded.  
  
"The emperor wishes to speak with you immediately. He has come here especially to see you and the," the tall man paused trying to choose his words, "the infested."  
  
Raynor looked back and forth trying to spot Kerrigan, but to no avail. He was sharply pushed on his back and shoved forward with the men out of the ship. He stepped off the platform and saw an abandoned warehouse ahead of him. Each step seemed like a war with himself, and his body felt as though it would collapse at any moment, but the guards behind him pulled on his hand restraints every time he almost toppled. The men walked with purpose and pride, bringing their bounty to receive praise from their emperor.  
  
Two men waited in front of the warehouse and pulled the huge metal doors open. The warehouse was completely empty, save for the men standing along the wall. In the center stood General Duke alongside Mengsk, waiting for him. They threw Raynor in front of them and he landed in the dust. Raynor sat up to stand, but the guards behind him quickly hit the back of his knees, and Raynor fell into the dust again.  
  
Mengsk stood over him smiling. This was a proud day. Raynor did not look at him, but stared into the floor. Mengsk simply paced in front of him, choosing his words carefully. General Duke stood with the usual unemotional and pasted on scowl he always wore.  
  
"So," Mengsk paced dramatically, "where might I start?"  
  
"Just get it over with, you piece of shit." Raynor swore, feeling his old self coming back in Mengsk's presence.  
  
"Not so hasty there, boy. I didn't come all this way to watch you die. Of course the people can't know we have spoken, and we won't announce your official capture probably for a couple of days."  
  
Raynor shook his head. Mengsk always had a way with dancing around the point. Mengsk had a much more arrogant air about him now, and Raynor was sure that becoming the first undisputed emperor of the terran dominion in so many years had not come without a great inflation of ego for Mengsk.  
  
"Of course the people have been very suspicious with your disappearance, Raynor. The last reported sighting of you was by Duke who reported you'd been swallowed by a swarm of zerg. You'd been taken for dead, but I knew better. I knew you would have gotten out of it." Mengsk signaled the guards and they roughly brought Raynor to standing. "So, where have you been?" Mengsk asked.  
  
Raynor gave a little smile. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"You must of course appreciate that I have very little time, Jim." Mengsk gave another motion. The huge metal doors behind Raynor swung open and more guards dragged Kerrigan in. She looked as though she had taken a more severe beating then he had by the guards. Raynor could not fathom the hatred that must be surrounding her right now, men who have seen their families swept away by the zerg mercilessly, homeworlds completely destroyed, and now they had been given a scapegoat for their pain and suffering. They set her to seating beside Raynor. She gave Raynor a sad look, but met no one else's eyes.  
  
"Care to explain this?" Mengsk gestured toward Kerrigan.  
  
Raynor shot Mengsk a contemptual glance. "Why don't you explain Mengsk, or have you forgotten that it was you who delayed that distress signal?"  
  
Mengsk's eyes widened. "As I remember correctly, it was you, Jim, who delayed that order so effortlessly, as my men and lieutenant in command died in vain."  
  
Raynor's eyes widened. This was why he was under arrest. "After we set off that zerg beacon you were out of here. You took as many of my troops as you could and high tailed it away from the Terran dominion. Your a traitor, and a heartless one at that." Mengsk continued, almost shouting now. "Thought that you could take as much of mine as you could while you had the chance, didn't you Jim?"  
  
Duke stood, not making eye contact with either Kerrigan or Raynor. Mengsk continued to pace around them, yelling enthusiastically, listing crimes Raynor had committed.  
  
"And now you return to me," Mengsk began to conclude, "with my lieutenant, close to death after a zerg attack, god knowing what she has become." Kerrigan hung her head low and looked at the ground. "I am a reasonable man, Jim, and I am willing to make compensations, but you better have a damn good reason for doing what you did."  
  
Raynor looked up at the Emperor's face. He had changed so much now. Raynor had never liked politicians in the past, but Mengsk had been an exception at first. He seemed to be on level, and rather than thirsting for power, Mengsk had always seemed only to wish for the good of the people rather than himself. He had spine, and while he wasn't a military strategist, Raynor had always reserved a lot of respect for him.  
  
Raynor took in a deep breath. "After I left, I was attacked by the zerg." Raynor began. "It was the only place I could find refuge, but it was too much. I eventually got overwhelmed, and in my last retreat I was," Raynor stopped, looking over at Kerrigan. He didn't know why he was spilling the story to Mengsk, but he knew that if the other people in here may actually believe him, he might generate some sympathy. "I was attacked by Kerrigan," Everyone's eyes shot to Kerrigan, who still stared at the floor motionless.  
  
Raynor relayed their entire story in full truth. Every eye in the room stared at him, many in disbelief, as their story did sound steep, though it did sync up with the lack of movement within the swarm lately. Raynor got what he wished. He knew heÕd generated sympathy in some of the men. Raynor felt his voice stop as his story finished, and the entire warehouse was silent. All eyes moved to Mengsk now for his rebuttal, but Mengsk seemed in shock. No person in that room, or anyone who would hear Raynor's story, would be convinced Raynor was guilty of any crime.  
  
"This is a long story." Mengsk finally spoke he turned to General Duke. "You and Kerrigan will both be taken away into custody. We'll be doing medical tests on Kerrigan, and your trial will come in a few months.  
  
Mengsk met Jim eye-to-eye now, and his face turned into fake sympathy. "I'm sorry things had to end like this, Jim. You and I would have been good partners."  
  
Raynor looked over to Duke. Duke now looked at Raynor in the eyes, and had a much deeper expression now. He looked over at his emperor, and as Mengsk walked away, he followed beside, muttering to each other as they went. The guards behind Raynor picked him up and carried him, more gently now, toward their ship. Raynor let himself be half dragged by them, and this time when he entered his cell, a long plank spread out, and they laid Raynor carefully onto it.  
  
~*~  
  
"You seem troubled Duke." Mengsk said.  
  
Duke nodded. "Very much so, Emperor. You canÕt hear something like that and be unaffected."  
  
Mengsk nodded. "It was a very wild story."  
  
Duke looked at Mengsk. "Your not telling me your don't believe it, are you?"  
  
Mengsk smiled and laughed. "It was very interesting, but very impossible. Why would Raynor leave the Protoss without proof of being there? And saying he'd attacked swarms I've never even dreamed of existing. And befriending the Protoss? I don't believe it. These are the creatures that burned out worlds, mercilessly killing my subjects alongside the zerg."  
  
"Mengsk," Duke stopped and faced the Emperor. "You do not have to make that speech to me. I am with you here. Your public opinion does not have to be the same as the one you tell me."  
  
Mengsk looked furious. "What are you implying, General? That I would lie? That man just spoke the most unbelievable tale in there, and you expect me to believe it?"  
  
"Well it syncs up Arcturus," Duke continued, "these new creatures? Someone capturing Kerrigan to do tests? The sudden lifelessness of the zerg? It makes perfect sense."  
  
Arcturus looked furious. "That is enough, general. We will speak again in the morning. Perhaps then you can think through what you are insinuating."  
  
Before Duke could respond, Arcturus was aboard his ship. The ship blasted into the now night sky and disappeared, leaving Duke with a terrible foreboding hanging over his head.  
  
** Hats off to Chrono-cross maniac for betaing this chapter for me! 


End file.
